sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Einharans
(Main article: Species ) Ageless and perfidious agents of an interstellar megacorporation. 'Species Traits:' : Average Height: '5'7-6'2 : '''Average Weight: '''130-160 lbs. : '''Territory: 'Cerebrae Cluster : '''Languages: '''Einharan (Native), Endikan Trade : Physical Qualities Einharans are an elfin humanoid species, defined by their peculiar glass-like skin. While opaque, their epidermis has a hyaline quality and luster to it. It can range to any point in the color spectrum, though generally pale. Their facial features are minimal and sharp. Einharans have xyloid protrusions from their scalps which they often shape into pronged crowns. Their eyes are slanted with almost perpetual eyeshine generally reflect their seemingly inherently dispassionate and thorny disposition. Einharans tend toward an ectomorphic body structure. They are a mono-gendered species and as such share a somewhat androgynous appearence. They dress in sombre, staid attire. Eschewing pomp and ceremonious trappings, the einharans extrude an air of efficiency, pragmatism and aloof neutrality in both appearence and behaviour. Culture Einharan culture has been completely subsumed by the oversight of the Cerebrae Syndicate. Young sprigs are inducted into the constrituent subsidiaries based on demand and individual aptitudes. Employees work and live as the syndicate requires, striving to maintain good evaluation outcomes and furthering the cause of prosperity, until the day they are fired. Einharans reproduce by 'seeding' crystalline fleks that grown and mature into nascent progeny. The quirk to their reproduction lies in that these fleks must be sown in the fine, sabulous remains of their own deceased. The Cerebrae Syndicate hence cultivates mausoleum gardens on designated worlds to maintain an efficient control of their population and growth. Once employees are fired, they are sent to the gardens to fulfill their last duty. History Archaeologists speculate that long ago, the einharans enjoyed a rich and cultured merchant civilization. Older than any known species, they are believed to have mastered intrastellar travel and bartered with unknown species now long extinct. In time, they grew isolated as their erstwhile trade alliance withered and their society suffered an economic collapse. For millennia the einharans languished, cut off from the mercantile currents that had sustained them. Their civilization nearly collapsed before an merciless congolmerate, the Cerebrae Syndicate, literally bought the lives of every living einharan. Over the centuries, the entire species - now employees in the subsidiaries of the megacorporation - were molded to fit their image. During this process, the slate was wiped clean and almost every trace of the einharans' former society was sanitized and secreted away. The CS encountered both the vasharil and the saphis in time, swaying them with pecuniary alliances and advanced technology - their primary clause was to remain hidden. With each species believing that they alone enjoyed the benefits of such commerce, the Syndicate bided its time. In 2551, humanity encroached upon einharan territory and so too came to enjoy their secretive patronage. When the Naharan Artifact was discovered, the Syndicate's interest was piqued and four years later, they joined the Pantheon Assembly in a financially supportive capacity. Their connection to the other nations was soon discovered but by this time, each was already indebted to the Syndicate's multifarious subsidiaries. At the advent of the Hamadromachia, one such division began a rise that would make it nearly synonymous with the Cerebrae Syndicate and the einharans as a whole: the Wyarn arms-retail corporation. Throughout the war, they supplied weaponry and military hardware to any faction capable and willing to engage their services. Fate Core Aspect *'''Everyone owes the einharans.